Poison Lily
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: "Aku akan selalu di sisimu, sampai kau sendiri yang tidak menginginkannya"Tapi bagaimana bila dia yg menghancurkan janjinya sendiri?Bagaimana bila dia yang meninggalkan Sakura?"Datanglah ke festival Aki bersamaku, Haruno""Aku menyukai makna dari bunga Lily putih, Naruto.Dia melambangkan persahabatan, simpati, mulia, murni, suci.Tapi aku tidak suka arti pengabdian dari bunga ini."
Uchiha Sasuke
Haruno Sakura  
Namikaze Naruto  
Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly**_ _ **Presents**_

 _ **Poison Lily**_

Tokyo, Japan  
Autumn, September

Ketukan jari Sakura membuat Hinata kehilangan konsentrasinya mendengarkan penjelasan Asuma sensei di depan kelas. Gadis berkulit putih dengan mata serupa iris lavender itu mendelik pada sahabatnya. Dia mendesis agar Sakura berhenti mengganggunya mendengarkan dongeng tentang turunan fungsi Matematika dari gurunya.

Jari lentik Sakura berhenti memantul pada meja ketika Asuma sensei berbalik dan berhenti menuliskan angka-angka yang membuat mata Naruto terasa berat. Gadis dengan iris Emerald itu menoleh pada Naruto yang menumpukan kepalanya pada salah satu tangannya. Mata hijaunya bertemu iris sapphire indah milik Naruto.

Hinata yang sedang mencatat di buku tulisnya berhenti bergerak saat melihat melalui sudut matanya jika Sakura melingkarkan jarinya pertanda setuju pada Naruto. Dia kemudian menoleh untuk melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar pada Sakura ketika gadis itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah tetap berkutat pada catatannya kembali.

"Naruto mengajakku ke festival Aki di Universitas Tokyo bulan November nanti" jawab Sakura dan segera memegang bukunya berpura-pura mencatat dengan bolpoin merah muda berbulunya saat Asuma sensei memandangnya. "Apa kau akan ikut bersama kami?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Kau bisa santai pergi bersamanya meski ditatapi iri para siswi karena kalian dekat sejak kecil. Mereka bisa menerimanya. Jika aku ikut, aku akan tewas mengenaskan besoknya! Meski aku seorang Hyuuga pun!" desis Hinata dan menatap Sakura ngeri.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku karena pergi tanpamu-"

"Kau sinting! Kau pikir aku lesbi?" sinis Hinata. "Aku akan datang ke festival Aki. Tapi tidak dengan pergi bersama kalian berdua."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sehingga poninya bergoyang sedikit. Dia melirik ke tempat Naruto dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang bergurau bersama Kiba.

"Aku akan datang bersama sepupuku. Aku pernah bercerita soal sepupu jauhku itu'kan?" Hinata selesai mencatat dan menghiraukan Asuma sensei yang melangkah keluar kelas. Dia kini memandang Sakura penuh.

"Ehm? Yang sekolah di sini juga? AH! Dia yang akan dijodohkan denganmu'kan? Kalau tidak salah nama-"

"Tidak!" sanggah Hinata. "Itu semua salah Neji! Kami hampir dijodohkan. Itu karena kami dekat beberapa bulan ini dan sering pergi bersama. Tapi hanya karena kami merasa cocok. Aku rasa Naruto-kun mengenalnya. Mereka'kan sama-sama populer."

"Populer? Setara dengan Naruto? Aku tidak memperhatikan itu. Kau pulang bersamaku?" Sakura memulai topik baru saat bel pulang berbunyi. Dia merapikan mejanya dan menengok ke laci mejanya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku pulang bersama sepupu jauhku itu, Sakura-chan" Hinata memandang Sakura dengan rasa bersalah yang besar. Namun dia agak bingung saat Sakura malah tertawa.

"Oh, aku juga ada urusan sih." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat Naruto datang mendekatinya membuat beberapa siswi mengalihkan perhatian. Rambut pirang Naruto yang berantakan dan jaket oranye miliknya yang khas membuat Sakura sudah tahu kedatangan Naruto yang mencolok.

"Kau tunggu di pagar atau ikut aku ke parkiran?" tanya pewaris Namikaze corp. itu. Dia mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura sambil tertawa jail. Hinata memandang kelakuan pemuda dengan senyum manis itu dengan datar.

"Jangan rusak tatanan rambutku, _baka_!" kesal Sakura. "Aku ikut ke parkiran bersamamu. Aku pulang sendiri hari ini." (bodoh)

Setelah kelas bubar, Naruto mendekati Sakura dan melangkah berdua bersama gadis itu dengan menyampirkan tasnya. Dia menoleh sebentar ke belakang dan memandang Hinata yang meliriknya sedikit.

"Hinata, aku duluan! Sampai besok!" seru Sakura dan bersisian dengan Naruto keluar kelas. Di dekat pintu, dia melihat seorang pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Naruto menarik perhatiannya. "Tampan sekali" gumamnya tanpa sadar membuat Naruto menoleh.

Dia terus memandang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata beriris batu onyx itu dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ketika iris emeraldnya beradu dengan iris sekelam malam itu, dia hampir menabrak orang jika saja Naruto tidak merangkul bahunya dan menggiringnya pergi. Dia tetap memandang pemuda berkulit seputih Hinata itu saat Hinata menghampiri pemuda itu dan keduanya bergandengan tangan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto dan berhenti di depan motor Ducati putihnya saat Sakura diam saja.

"Aku? Entahlah. Eeh? Apa ini?" serunya tidak terima saat Naruto melemparkan tasnya kearahnya dan naik motornya.

"Kau mau belanja sekarang tidak?" tanya Naruto santai dan memutar matanya saat Sakura mendengus kesal namun tetap naik ke motornya. "Dasar cerewet!"

Pletak!

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Sakura dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk memukul kepala pirang Naruto. Dia memandang galak pada Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Ittai_ " keluh Naruto. "Ugh! Kita jalan sekarang, menyebalkan" ujar Naruto dan menggas motornya kemudian melaju meninggalkan sekolah mereka. (Sakit)

 **Tokyo Mall**

"Hahaha! Hentikan Naruto! Kau konyol!" tawa Sakura dan Naruto terdengar renyah saat mereka keluar dari kedai ramen dan melangkah bersama ke dalam mall besar di tengah kota Tokyo. Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto karena pemuda itu dengan konyolnya meledek sang penjaga kedai tadi.

Dia tidak sengaja menyenggol sepasang muda mudi karena sibuk tertawa bersama Naruto. Saat dia terkejut dan bersiap untuk minta maaf, dia lebih dikejutkan lagi.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke?"

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang dan menatap kedua orang tadi yang diam saja.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan cueknya. Dia tidak menyadari Sakura yang membeku memandang Sasuke. "Hyuuga-san, Sasuke?"

"Ka-kami sedang berbelanja dan Sasuke-kun menemaniku, Namikaze-san" jawab Hinata namun pandangannya ke arah lain. Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Oy, _teme_ , ini sahabatku, namanya Sakura Haruno" Naruto dengan menyebalkannya merangkul Sakura dan menoyor kepala gadis itu. Sakura yang tidak terima menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras sehingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. (Brengsek)

Sakura berdehem dan menunduk malu saat sadar kedua orang di depannya memandangnya. "Ehm, kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, dia teman sebangkuku dan teman dekatku" kata Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke" sahut pemuda di sebelah Hinata yang memandang tajam pada Sakura dengan mata onyxnya.

"Hey, kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan dengan pergi bersama?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menanggung malu berjalan denganmu, _dobe_ " jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Dia menoleh pada Sakura lagi saat gadis itu dengan cerianya tertawa mendengar kata-katanya. (Idiot)

"Kenapa aku sanggup menanggung malu berjalan bersamamu selama ini ya, Naruto? Hahaha!" ujar Sakura dan tertawa bersama Naruto. Bedanya tawa Naruto sinis karena kesal. "Kau benar sekali Sasuke-kun! Haha!"

"Awas kau, Sakura-chan! Kubalas kau!" kesal Naruto. Dia baru saja akan mengacak rambut Sakura namun gadis itu berkelit dengan menjitak Naruto terlebih dahulu. " _Itta_! _Kuso_!" (Sakit! Sial)

"Aku mau saja berjalan bersama Haruno, kau pulang saja _dobe_ " kata Sasuke. Dia merangkul bahu Hinata tanpa sadar namun Sakura dan Naruto menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura. Enak saja!" tolak Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke ingin ke tempat Yukata. Kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Dia memandang mata biru Naruto yang sedang bertatapan dengan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana dulu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menunggu kepastian gadis di sampingnya.

"Kita ikut mereka saja, Naruto" jawab Sakura. Dia kemudian tanpa sengaja menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang langsung menusuk pandangannya. Secara refleks dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan jika Naruto sedang bertatapan bersama Hinata. Entah kenapa dia tidak menyukainya. "Ayo, Naruto! Kita ke tempat Yukata!" serunya dan menarik-narik tangan Naruto dan menggelayutinya.

Dia menoleh dan menemukan pandangan Hinata yang tajam padanya. Dia tersenyum manis pada Hinata, "Ayo, Hinata, Sasuke-kun! Kita ke toko Yukata yang bagus." Dia memandangan sebentar pada Sasuke yang tatapannya membuat hatinya tidak tenang dan dadanya berdegup kencang. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Batinnya.

"Naruto, kau bantu aku memilih Yukata yang bagus, ya? Yukata pilihan Ino kemarin tidak sebagus seleramu" keluh Sakura. Dia tersenyum saat Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Tenang saja. Sebetulnya Yukatanya yang bagus. Bukan wajahmu" sahut Naruto dan tertawa saat Sakura hampir saja menyerang kakinya. "Haha! Sini, aku bawakan belanjaanmu" Naruto meraih bawaan Sakura sebagiannya dan Sakura membawa yang ringan.

Naruto melirik Hinata di belakangnya dengan iris biru langitnya yang bergulir ke sudut matanya. Dia temukan Hinata memandang ke arah lain. Dia menghela napas panjang dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sebaiknya dia nikmati saja perjalanan hari ini.

 **Tokyo City  
Autumn, October**

.Tik

Kedua anak muda itu hanya duduk dengan punggung saling bersandaran di kasur Sakura. Biasanya keduanya akan berisik dan menimbulkan keributan karena bertengkar. Tapi kini anak-anak itu hanya saling terdiam dan bingung dengan keadaan masing-masing.

Sakura menghadap ke jendelanya yang bersisian dengan mejanya yang kini memiliki vas bunga dengan bunga lily merah muda yang Sakura sukai harumnya. Dia berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang memandang pintu kamar Sakura yang temboknya memajang foto keduanya saat kecil.

Tidak. Naruto bukannya memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Bukan itu masalahnya. Sejak kecil, orang tua Sakura yang meneruskan perusahaan Namikaze milik orangtuanya meski orangtua Sakura sudah sibuk mengurus perusahaan Haruno. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah berteman baik dan Naruto menganggap orang tua Sakura sebagai orangtuanya.

Dia juga menganggap Sakura itu saudaranya. Dia akan selalu berada di sisi Sakura, sampai gadis itu meninggalkannya. Itu adalah janjinya.

" _Aku akan selalu di sisimu, sampai kau sendiri yang tidak menginginkannya"_ ujar Naruto saat Sakura menangis kesepian dan memeluknya.

Naruto pikir itu salahnya hingga orangtua Sakura terlalu sibuk memegang dua kepala perusahaan. Makanya dia bertanggung jawab atas Sakura. Tapi bagaimana bila dia yang menghancurkan janjinya sendiri? _Bagaimana bila dia yang meninggalkan Sakura?_

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dia melirik Naruto yang bersandar dipunggungnya dan dia yang juga bersandar di punggung lebar Naruto.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto yang merasakan perasaan sesak membayangkan seseorang yang bersemayam di hatinya sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku'kan?" tanya Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Tidak Sakura-chan. Aku akan selalu di sisimu" jawab Naruto dan mulutnya terasa pahit di lidahnya sendiri. Pandangannya beralih ke pintu kamar Sakura. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu itu dan berlari keluar.

 **Konoha High School**

Langkah kaki Sakura di koridor itu terdengar bergema dan sekeliling Sakura sepi karena sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Namun tiba-tiba dia membeku.

Pemuda di depannya melangkah tenang ke arahnya seolah siap kapan pun menjemput pengantinnya. Langkah tegap pemuda tampan itu membuat degup jantung Sakura sudah tidak terkendali dan Sakura yakin. Sekali pemuda itu mendorongnya dengan satu jari, dia langsung tumbang.

"Haruno" suara baritone pemuda itu terdengar indah di telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu kehilangan suaranya. Kemana Naruto yang menjadi tempat berlindungnya dari pemuda ini? Dia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, apalagi berjalan! "Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri dariku. Menyerahlah, dan tinggalkan dia!"

Tangan putih pemuda tampan itu bergerak memasukan kertas ke saku dada Sakura kemudian pergi begitu saja dengan suara tapak kakinya yang bergema. Hingga suara itu tidak terdengar lagi, Sakura jatuh terduduk.

"Pemuda itu... hh... dia _iblis_!"

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti di balik pintu atap saat dia mendengar suara sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Apa kau akan menemaninya sampai mati!?" suara teman sebangkunya itu membuatnya terkejut dan merasa dingin. Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Sakura bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka bisa sedekat itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan menemukan punggung Hinata dan Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Kalau dia belum menemukan orang yang bisa melindunginya, aku akan melakukannya" suara Naruto yang lirih membuat Sakura menajamkan inderanya. Apa maksud Naruto? Siapa yang begitu spesial selain dirinya di mata Naruto?

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau dan Sakura tidak berpacaran. Tapi kalau kau sampai sebegitunya terhadap Sakura, aku yakin kau pasti mencintainya'kan?" kata-kata yang Hinata keluarkan dengan suara menahan tangis itu membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia selalu mengikat Naruto dengan janjinya karena Sakura memang bergantung pada janji itu. Sakura tidak pernah mau melepas Naruto. Tidak meski itu untuk Hinata, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Itu janjiku untuk selalu bersamanya. Meski aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku harus menepati janjiku" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan kilauan sapphire itu begitu redup.

Sakura selalu menyadarinya. Selama ini dia hanya tidak menghiraukan kesedihan Naruto yang merasa terikat. Tidak, Sakura tidak mencintai Naruto. Dia hanya egois dan tidak ingin sendirian karena takut Naruto meninggalkannya. Dan takut _terluka_ oleh orang lain.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan hubungan kita! Ini sudah satu tahun, Naruto! Mau sampai kapan kita berpura-pura tidak mengenal? Aku juga sudah berusaha agar dia menyukai orang lain. Tapi semua akan sia-sia saja jika dia mencintaimu"

Naruto dengan cepat memeluk Hinata yang sudah menjatuhkan tangisnya. "Dia tidak mencintaiku, Hinata. Dia hanya _membutuhkanku_. Sama seperti aku membutuhkanmu." Melihat betapa bahagianya keduanya dan mengetahui jika dia adalah sebuah penghalang, Sakura yakin dia sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi.

Dia mundur dan turun tangga perlahan, kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri. Namun tubuh seseorang yang tepat dihadapannya membuatnya terkejut. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Mata dingin Sasuke yang tepat menusuk iris hijaunya membuat Sakura membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak. "Haruno, menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik".

Merasa kesadarannya kembali, Sakura menerobos Sasuke dan lari menuruni tangga. Dia ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat yang telah menyaksikannya _terluka_. Tidak Sakura, sekali lagi kau yang telah _melukai_ seseorang.

Menahan air mata adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk Sakura. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara Naruto menahannya selama ini? Air mata Sakura dan sesenggukannya tidak berhenti sejak dia duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi. Mengetahui kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi lebih menyedihkan lagi jika kau hidup dalam kebohongan.

Sesenggukan Sakura berhenti saat dia lihat bayangan seseorang menerpanya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan wajah yang sangat sempurna. Juga tatapan yang selalu mampu membuatnya membeku.

"Tahu arti dari bunga Iris?" tanya pemuda beriris mata segelap malam itu pada Sakura. Dia menyerahkan seikat bunga Iris pada Sakura. "Karena aku tahu kau bodoh, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan jawabannya."

Dahi Sakura berkedut mendengar ucapan sinis itu. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya? Jangan ganggu aku!" Sakura membenci pemuda ini entah sejak kapan. Dia sebisa mungkin menjauhi pemuda dengan semua kesempurnaannya itu. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dia beranjak bangkit dan pergi.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri?" suara baritone itu kembali membuat Sakura membeku dengan degupan jantung yang keras. Dia merasakan panas di seluruh wajahnya, ketika tangan kekar itu mencekal lengannya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar gadis itu menghadapnya dan menemukan raut wajah gugupnya. "Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya untukmu, Haruno?"

Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan kesempurnaan itu. Degupan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan dan perasaan asing yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Dia pikir dia mulai mengerti apa arti perasaannya sejak pertama kali dia memperhatikan Sasuke di depan kelasnya. Kini dia paham kenapa dia jadi tidak menyukai Hinata yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sakura dan kembali menunduk saat Sasuke mencoba menyentuh wajahnya.

"Datanglah ke festival Aki bersamaku, Haruno" ajak Sasuke dan menurunkan tangannya dari Sakura.

Dalam tundukan kepalanya, Sakura tersenyum sinis yang bisa Sasuke lihat. "Aku akan pergi bersama Naruto." Sakura berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

 **Tokyo University  
Autumn, November**

Pemandangan di sekitar festival yang ramai membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang memandang ke sekitar dan senyumnya hilang. Kemudian tangan Naruto menariknya ke pinggir jembatan yang pagarnya dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni.

"Ini Lily putih untukmu, Sakura" senyum Naruto dan menyerahkan tiga bunga lily putih dalam satu ikat.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar dan ada luka dalam kilauan iris Emerald itu. "Seseorang menanyakan arti sebuah bunga padaku," katanya dan menerima bunga itu. "Kemudian aku mencari jawabannya. Apa kau akan menanyakan arti bunga ini juga, Naruto?"

Pupil Naruto melebar karena daerah sekitar yang tidak terlalu terang dan menajamkan matanya pada tatapan Sakura. "Apa kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"Aku menyukai makna dari bunga Lily putih, Naruto. Dia melambangkan _persahabatan, simpati, mulia, murni, suci_ _"_ jawab Sakura dan mencium bunga itu kemudian membalas tatapan tajam Naruto sama tajamnya. _"Tapi aku tidak suka arti_ _pengabdian_ _dari bunga ini."_

Kini Naruto begitu terkejut dan memandang Sakura tidak percaya. Saat itulah seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Malam Sakura, Namikaze- _san_ " sapa Hinata dan menunduk. Dia terlihat anggun dengan Yukata yang dikenakannya. Berwarna putih hitam dengan hiasan-hiasan indahnya. Dia tidak kalah cantik dengan Sakura yang memakai Yukata berwarna merah lembut dengan rambut merah mudanya yang disanggul dan dihiasi bunga Iris.

Sakura mendengus keras membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut. Sasuke berjalan pelan untuk berdiri di sisi Sakura dan melipat tangannya. Dia ingin menyaksikan ekspresi menarik dari sahabat dan sepupunya itu.

"Hentikan drama kalian. Aku sudah tidak tertarik" ujar Sakura dan mendecih. "Lily ini _**beracun**_ , Naruto. Aku rasa sudah cukup kau memberikannya padaku." Mata hijau Sakura memandang Hinata yang iris lavendernya melebar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Naruto dan merangkul Hinata untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui ada sesuatu di antara kalian namun menyangkalnya. Karena aku percaya Naruto tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian" ujar Sakura yang membuat Naruto membuang wajahnya. "Kemudian aku melihat Hinata bersama Sasuke meski aku tahu Hinata sepertinya menyukai Naruto. Aku merasa menyedihkan dan iri pada Hinata. Dia memiliki Sasuke dan ingin mengambil Naruto. Aku pikir aku terlalu kekanakan. Cih!" Sakura memandang ketiganya bergantian dan berakhir pada tatapan Sasuke.

"Setelah mendengar pertengkaran kalian, aku sadar aku salah. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, aku sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak dua bulan lalu. Aku merasa cemburu pada Hinata dan bersikap menyebalkan. Aku juga merasa rendah diri karena aku yakin cintaku tidak akan diterima oleh orang seperti Sasuke. Karena itu aku menahan Naruto dan melarikan diri dari Sasuke," jelas Sakura yang menunduk dalam.

Sasuke mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh!" ujarnya dan merangkul Sakura. "Apa kau tahu arti bunga Carnation putih?"

Naruto tertawa dan Hinata tersenyum lebar, keduanya menyadari kenapa Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Mereka tahu jika gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Aku sudah menghapalnya sejak kau menghinaku!" balas Sakura dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain. "Artinya, pujian pada orang yang diberikan bunga itu jika dia orang yang manis dan cantik. Juga pernyataan aku mencintaimu dengan cinta yang murni. Kau puas?" tanya Sakura dan melirik Sasuke kesal. Pipinya masih merona dan dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menyerahkan seikat bunga carnation putih pada Sakura yang terkejut dan membeku. "Aku juga mencintaimu" bisiknya di telinga Sakura. Dia kemudian mengecup pipi gadis yang membeku itu.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Naruto. Pemuda manis itu ikut membeku seperti Sakura dan jadi salah tingkah. Hinata tertawa dengan bahagia dan memeluk Naruto, untuk menyampaikan betapa dia merasa senang malam ini.

Terdengar ledakan kembang api dan keempatnya memandang ke langit. Untuk menyaksikan meriahnya acara malam ini dan saling tersenyum. Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang memandang kembang api di langit yang kini dihujani cahaya warna-warni.

" _Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile"_ bisik Hinata tanpa ada yang mendengar saat Naruto tersenyum. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Sasuke yang mengecup dahi Sakura saat gadis itu tertawa melihat kembang api yang besar.

" _Karena aku melihat kembang api, ketika kau tersenyum"_ bisik Sasuke. Dia balas melirik Hinata dan keduanya menyeringai senang. Ya, mereka berdua mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Taylor Swift-Sparks Fly

Author's Note :

Hallo Minna-san! Sumimasen-desu kalo Ichie nyampah... tapi cuma mau publish aja sih FF yang terpendam ini. wkwk. Minta tolong Review dan Komennya nee, kalo mau Request juga. Ichie masih newbie nih, minta saran dan masukannya. harap tinggalkan jejak. jejak kaki atau apalah itu.

Arigatou ne! /tebar menyan/

Thanks buat yg udah ingetin Ichie soal disclaimer. kamu sangat menolong ! /tunduk/

Gomen nasai buat kesalahan fatality ini. /gelining dan bertebaran air mata/


End file.
